Triangle Love
by Ilan-chan
Summary: Dujun patah hati melihat namja yang dicintainya berkencan dengan adiknya sendiri kemudian dia bertemu Junhyung yang menjadi awal atas rusaknya janji suci yang terucap antara dua manusia karna orang ketiga. DooSeob broken! Kiseob! Junseung broken! 2jun! Dooseung! 2junseung! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

"TRIANGLE LOVE"

author : Ilan Choi/ Choi Hanai

Rated: T

Genre : romance, hurt, angst little bit

inspired by Bittersweet-Super Junior

Cast : Lee Dujun

Yong Junhyung become Lee Junhyung

Jang Hyunseung become Yong hyunseung

Summary: Dujun patah hati melihat namja yang dicintainya berkencan dengan adiknya sendiri kemudian dia bertemu Junhyung yang menjadi awal atas rusaknya janji suci yang terucap antara dua manusia karna orang ketiga.

DooSeob broken! Kiseob! Junseung broken! 2jun! Dooseung! 2junseung!

WARN : ini ff sequel dari i wanna hold you, brother! agak nyambung jadi mending baca itu dulu baru ini. Ada adegan kekerasan didalam. Pure yaoi! rating bisa berubah sesuai permintaan :D

and seperti biasa RnR ya readers baik :)

* * *

Menjadi seorang Idola memang tak mudah. Ini selalu menyita waktuku. Bahkan untuk menghubungi keluargapun susah. Kesibukan dan kepadatan jadwalku seringkali menyiksa sampai rasanya aku takkan sanggup bangun lagi esoknya. Untuk urusan cintapun begitu. Mungkin gosip yang beredar tentang kedekatanku dengan beberapa idol wanita sudah banyak tapi tak ada satupun dari itu semua nyata karna pada faktanya aku tak menyukai makhluk penggila kecantikan dan fashion macam mereka. Aku lebih tertarik dengan namja yang cenderung bisa lebih santai dan tentu tak berisik apalagi penggila salon yang menuntutku harus bergelut kebosanan sampai mereka selesai. Yah memang itu terdengar gila dan menjijikan untuk beberapa orang. Tapi hidup itu bebas, man. Kita berhak memilih dengan siapa kita saling beberbagi kasih tak peduli dengan lawan jenis atua sejenis. Aku menyadari kelainan orientasi seksualku sejak menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Aku jatuh cinta pertama kalinya pada bocah lelaki imut yang dibawa eomma kerumah yang kemudian menjadi sepupu sekaligus adik angkatku. Yang Yoseob, itu nama bocah itu. Bocah lelaki berperawakan kecil dengan wajah polos dan imut yang menggemaskan, ia juga agak manja. Yoseob seumuran dengan namdongsaengku yang sangat amat nakal dan bodoh, Lee Gikwang. Kami satu sekolah dan selalu bersama sampai aku berada di sekolah tingkat atas. Saat itu aku mengikuti audisi disalah satu agensi artis dan berhasil lolos yang kemudian mengharuskanku meninggalkan rumah dan tentunya namja yang sangat kucintai. 6 tahun berlalu aku sudah terkenal di masyarakat sebagai aktor, singer dan belakangan aku mengikuti club sepak bola idol. Hari itu aku mendapat jadwal kosong untuk 3 hari kedepan jadi aku memutuskan pulang tentu untuk melepas rinduku pada Yoseob.

Begitu datang aku langsung memeluk namja itu. Banyak waktu terlewat aku begitu kehilangannya. kuperhatikan Yoseob dari ujung kaki sampai kepala tak mau ketinggalan moment perubahan akibat pertumbuhannya. Ia tampak sedikit pucat dan jalannya agak aneh. Waktu aku bertanya ia menyakinkanku kalau ia baik-baik saja. Baiklah aku harus mempercayainya lagipula Gikwang juga bilang ia tak apa. Aku bermaksud menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoseob seharian dengan Gikwang juga tapi dia tak masuk hitungan karna sudah pasti yoseobie akan mengajaknya juga. Yoseob menyetujuinya dan segera kekamar untuk mandi dulu katanya. Aku hanya mengisi waktu untuk bernostalgia dirumah, memperhatikan tiap sudut rumah mengenang masa lalu. Sudah 30 menit aku mulai bosan dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Yoseob yang sekarang menempati kamarku dulu.

Tapi tak seorangpun disana, kamar itu kosong. Aku memutar otak memikirkan kemungkinan yoseob berada. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara ribut dari kamar depan, kamar gikwang. Apa yoseob ada disana dan mereka bertengkar? Sebaiknya aku mengeceknya. Baru aku akan masuk sesuatu membuatku beku ditempat. Yap pernyataan itu yang mungkin diucapkan Yoseob.

"mengaku saja. Kau pasti cemburu karna ada Dujun hyung! Ya kan?ya kan?"

Cemburu? Siapa? Gikwang kah? Kenapa dia cemburu padaku? Ini membingungkan. Ada apa dengan dua anak ini. Karna penasaran aku lebih mendekat kepintu dan menempelkan telinga disana.

"sudah kubilang kan aku tak cemburu. Untuk apa cemburu padamu sama Dujun hyung"

Kali ini suara Gikwang terdengar agak kesal. Mereka beneran berantem karna cemburu?

"jadi kau tak cemburu?"

Aku lebih menempelkan telingaku. Suaranya makin pelan, tampaknya itu Yoseob dan terdengar sedih. Aish jantungku jadi berpacu lebih cepat memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Dari pembicaraan mereka aku sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"kalau gitu aku pergi dengan Dujun hyung deh. Yah anggap saja ini pengganti kencan dan janjimu semalam. Setidaknya aku benaran jadi bermain seharian dengan Dujun hyung! Jangan salahkan aku y kalau sesuatu terjadi!"

Suara Yoseob lagi terdengar sama kesalnya dengan Gikwang. Kencan? Janji semalam? Jangan-jangan mereka.. tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa namdogsaengku berkencan dengan orang yang kucintai? Tidak mungkin!

Ku pasang lagi pendengaran saat menangkap derap langkah yang mendekat kepintu. Ada yang akan keluar aku harus segera turun ke bawah.

Pikiranku kacau sekarang. Yoseob dan Gikwang berkencan lalu aku? Aish! Ini gila. Kenapa mereka? Apa aku terlalu lama pergi sampai hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Aku tau saat aku pergi aku memang menitipkan Yoseob pada namdongsaengku untuk menjaganya tapi tak pernah terpikirkan olehku mereka akan saling mencintai.

Sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai aku terlonjak kaget saat suara debaman pintu yang dibanting dari lantai atas dan hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah teriakan dua namja itu. Baiklah, kurasa aku harus memastikan ini pada Yoseob nanti.

30 menit berlalu akhirnya Yoseob turun dengan wajah yang lebih fresh dan senyum membingkai wajahnya. Pasti senyum palsunya. Dia langsung mengaitkan tangannya dilenganku dan kami pun pergi ke tujuan kami, Lotte world. Sepanjang perjalan kami hanya mengobrolkan sesuatu sekitar diriku atau pembicaraan tak penting lainnya, satu hal yang kutangkap. Tak ada satupun nama Gikwang terucap dari bibir Yoseob. Apa pertengkaran mereka begitu hebat sampai ia tak amau membicarakan namja pabo itu? Aku juga lebih memilih diam sekarang. Sebaiknya aku menanyakan hal itu saat waktu yang tepat.

Kami menaiki beberapa wahana yang tentu saja dipilih Yoseob tapi jujur saja aku sudah hampir muntah. Wahana yang kami naiki daritadi benar-benar mengguncang perutku. Aku pikir tipe yang manja dan lembut seperti dia takkan mungkin memilih wahana ekstrim.

Masih coba menenangkan perutku tiba-tiba ada beberapa kilatan yang menyambar kami. Blitz kamera. Ayolah ini hari liburku tak bisakah paparazi itu enyah. Aku mencoba menutupi wajahku dan aku tau yoseob pasti merasa tak nyaman dengan ini. Bukannya pergi para paparazi itu malah semakin jadi. Mereka malah semakin mengkerubutiku yang jadi pusat perhatian. Aish aku sampai tak bisa melihat sekitar dengan baik. Fans atau bahkan orang hanya ingin melihat semakin banyak disekelilingku tapi ada satu hal yang kurang. Dimana Yang Yoseob? Aku mengedarkan pandangan mencoba mencarinya tapi ia tak ditemukan. Aku semakin panik. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya seperti terinjak kerumuanan masa seperti ini?

"tolong menyingkir sebentar"ujarku yang tentu saja tak digubris orang-orang itu sampai kami semua mendengar suara teriakan seorang namja dan riak pecah air. Aku semakin panik. Jangan-jangan.. aku langsung mendorong orang-orang itu dan melihat siapa yang tenggelam dan benar saja ketakutanku jadi nyata. Yoseob tengah berjuang untuk berenang dan tetap mengambang dipermukaan air. Dia tak bisa berenag. Aku panik setengah mati. Baru aku mau terjun ketika dua namja sudah terjun kebawah dan menolong Yoseob. Aku dapat bernafas lega sekarang walau sedikit kecewa karna bukan aku yang menolongnya. Aku menghampiri mereka yang ada ditepi dengan ambulance. Sepertinya Yoseob akan mendapat sedikit perawatan dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah mereka berpelukan. Yoseob memeluk Gikwang sangat erat. Seperti ada yang tertusuk didadaku saat menyaksikan mereka. Jadi itu memang benar. Mereka berkencan. Dan tentu saja Gikwang ada disini karna membaca note yang ku tinggalkan. Aku hanya memastikan gikwang tau tujuannya kalau ia berubah pikiran untuk bergabung denganku dan Yoseob makanya aku meninggalkan note itu. Mereka masih dalam posisinya bahkan tak menggubrisku saat aku menanyakan keadaan mereka. Gikwang justru tertuju pada namja satu lagi yang menolong Yoseob. Namja ramping dengan wajah imut tapi dingin itu mengatakan namanya. Yong Junhyung. Nama itu rasanya tak asing tapi dimana aku pernah mendengarnya ya?

Junhyung beranjak pergi setelah yoseob dan Gikwang mengucapkan terima kasih. Namja itu berhenti sejenak dengan tampang bingungnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang menggerakkanku yang jelas kini aku sudah ada dihadapannya.

"terima kasih karna sudah menolong dongsaeng ku. Aku Lee Dujun"ujarku dengan berani sambil memperkenalkan diri. Dia menatapku sejenak dan menjabat uluran tanganku.

"tak masalah. Aku Yong Junhyung"balasnya saat menjabat tanganku.

"kau akan pulang?"tanyaku lagi saat Junhyung mulai beranjak pergi.

"ne" jawabnya singkat. Orang ini benar-benar dingin.

"dengan baju begitu?"tanyaku lagi memastikan. Junhyung tertegun sesaat dan kembali pada pemikiran sebelumnya. Aku menangkap raut kebingungan dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang"tawarku dan melempar jaket yang kukenakan pada Junhyung. Aku berjalan mendahului Junhyung, berharap ia mengikutiku. Tapi memang namja itu dingin atau tuli ia tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya menatapku aneh.

"apa yang kau tunggu? Kajja! Mobilku disana"ujarku dan akhirnya kami berjalan bersama menuju tersenyum simpul memperhatikan namjaku tanpa menggubris tatapan bingung darinya. Dia manis, ujarku dalam hati. Mungkinkah aku jatug cinta lagi? secepat ini? Yah cinta memang aneh.

Ku lajukan mobilku kealamat yang diberikannya. Tentu saja kami mengobrol walau aku yang mendominasi percakapan. Satu hal lagi yang kuketahui tentangnya. Dia sangat amat pendiam dan tidak humoris bahkan menanggapi leluconku hanya dengan sebelah alis yang diangkat. Ku rasa usahaku harus lebih keras lagi.

To be continue..


	2. Chapter 2

Preview last chapter :

Ku lajukan mobilku kealamat yang diberikannya. Tentu saja kami mengobrol walau aku yang mendominasi percakapan. Satu hal lagi yang kuketahui tentangnya. Dia sangat amat pendiam dan tidak humoris bahkan menanggapi leluconku hanya dengan sebelah alis yang diangkat. Ku rasa usahaku harus lebih keras lagi.

* * *

**JUNHYUNG POV**

Hariku benar-benar sial. Bertengkar dengannya lagi lalu jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiran tapi malah harus basah kuyup karna menolong bocah yang tenggelam. Jati diri seorang Dokter yang melekat didiriku yang menggerakkanku untuk langsung menolongnya tanpa pikir panjang. Aku menatap duo bocah yang masih asyik berpelukan itu, mengingatkanku padanya. Dulu kami terlihat begitu. Dulu dia begitu perhatian. Dulu kami saling mencintai tapi itu Cuma kenangan masa lalu. Kami mulai menjauh seakan ada tembok pembatas diantara kami. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan tapi jika dulu tiap kami bertemu hanya kata-kata cinta yang terucap kini pertengkaran selalu mendominasi. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana ia ada dalam dekapanku. Aku merindukan tawanya yang mengundang senyumku. Aku merindukan omelan lucunya saat aku telat bangun bukan cacian atau bentakan. Aku bahkan tak berani membalas tiap perkataannya. Aku terlalu takut untuk menyakitinya. Salah satu bocah itu menyapaku untuk berterima kasih dan diikuti bocah yang kutolong. Lee Gikwang dan Yoseob, sepertinya mereka pasangan baru. Di Korea sudah tak asing kalau kau menemukan pasangan sesama jenis bahkan sejak usia dini. Begitu juga denganku. aku juga mencintai namja tercantik di korea dengan sikap 4Dnya yang luar biasa membuatku pusing. Cinta memang buta, eoh?

Aku berniat menuju mobilku yang ada diparkiran. Kurogoh saku untuk mencari kunci mobil. Nihil. Aku mulai panik, mencari lagi dan lagi. Tetap nihil. Pasti terjatuh saat aku menolong bocah itu tadi. Seseorang menyapaku. Ku tolehkan kepala untuk menangkap sosok namja tinggi dan tampan yang menatapku dengan penuh senyuman. Rupanya dia Hyung dari bocah tadi. Lee Dujun. Sebenarnya dia ini hyung siapa? Lee Gikwang apa Yang Yoseob sih. Katanya namdongsaengnya yang kutolong tapi marganya Lee bukan Yang membingungkan saja. Baiklah itu bukan urusanku, sebaiknya aku cepat pulang. Mungkin dia menungguku. Berharap tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"kau akan pulang?"tanya namja itu.

"ne"jawabku singkat tak bermaksud menggubrisnya lebih lanjut. Aku harus segera pulang.

"dengan baju begitu?"tanya namja itu lagi menghentikan langkahku. Aku baru ingat sekarang aku basah kuyup dan tanpa kendaraan. Tidak mungkin juga aku pulang naik bis atau taksi dengan keadaan begini, bisa-bisa ditendang keluar.

"bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang"tanya namja itu lagi dan sedetik kemudian aku sudah menggenggam jaket yang dilemparkannya. Apa dia menangkap kebingunganku tadi? Apa aku harus menerima tawarannya?

"apa yang kau tunggu? Kajja! Mobilku disana"ujarnya lagi dan aku langsung menyusulnya.

Dia melajukan mobilnya ke alamat yang kuberikan. Namja ini tak asing wajahnya. Tentu saja karna aku sering melihatnya di TV atau iklan-iklan. Diperjalanan dia terus menatapku dan bicara. Aku kurang suka bicara makanya aku hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku risih. Tatapannya saat menatapku seolah menyiratkan sesuatu. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?

"aku rasa kita pernah bertemu. Wajahmu tak asing untukku"ujarnya.

"benarkah?"tanyaku.

"yeah tapi aku lupa junhyung-ssi"jawabnya disertai kekehan kecil. Aneh.

Mobil Dujun berhenti tepat didepan rumahku. Gelap. Dia belum pulang, eoh? Padahal sudah malam. Ini memang jadi rutinitasnya selama dua bulan terakhir, sejak hubungan kami merenggang dia tak lagi menungguku pulang justru jadi aku yang selalu menunggunya pulang. Seringkali aku berpikir hal-hal aneh seperti dia selingkuh atau yang lainnya tapi aku harus menepis pikiran itu karna sekali lagi kukatakan aku mencintainya dan sangat percaya padanya. Ia takkan mungkin mengkhianatiku. Aku berterimakasih pada Dujun karna mengantarku pulang sebelum masuk kerumah.

Baru aku akan membuka gerbang Dujun memanggilku kembali.

"Chakkaman!"

"ne?"tanyaku.

"ah tidak,, tapi bisakah aku meminta kartu namamu Junhyung-ssi. Kao kan seorang dokter eummm maksudku mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan padamu suatu saat nanti"ujarnya gugup. Aneh. Entah berapa kali kata aneh yang kupikirkan sejak pertama kali bertemu namja ini tapi dia ada benarnya juga anggap saja sebagai balas budi tertunda. Aku merogoh saku untuk mengambil kartu namaku yang masih utuh meskipun sedikit lusuh untuk diberikan padanya.

Dujun masuk kemobilnya dan pergi setelah pamit denganku. Aku kembali kedalam rumah dan seperti biasa keadaan rumah gelap.

"Kau sudah pulang?"tanya seseorang setelah aku memasuki rumah dengan dingin, sangat dingin.

Lampu menyala dan menampilkan senyumku padanya. Senyum yang takkan pernah dibalasnya lagi. padahal senyumnya adalah salah satu hal yang menjadi energi kehidupanku. Dia menatapku dengan sinis dan menyelidik.

"siapa itu? Kenapa dia mengantarmu? Dimana mobilmu?"tanyanya bertubi.

"Hanya orang baik yang mau mengantarku. Kunci mobilku hilang"jawabku jujur tapi ia tampak tak senang.

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA?!"Hardiknya.

"jangan bercanda Yong Junhyung. Akui saja! Kau selingkuh kan?!"Tanyanya emosi, selalu begini.

"aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya seungie"jawabku lembut.

"cih terserah!"sinisnya dan membanting pintu kamar kami. Aku menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahku kasar. Kelakuannya semakin menjadi saja. Tak bisakah dia menyambutku dengan suara lembutnya kali ini? Tak taukah dia kalau suaminya begitu lelah? Bukan hanya lelah tubuh tapi hatiku juga lelah dengan keadaan begini. Aku bahkan tak dapat masuk kekamarku-dulu-lagi. Suami mana yang tidur dikamar tamu sedangkan istrinya bergelung nyaman dikamar mereka berdua.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku dalam bathub sekedar menyegarkan kembali otakku dalam balutan air hangat. Sedikit merileks kan otot-ototku yang kaku. Di saat seperti ini biasanya Seungi akan menggangguku dengan celotehan riangnya atau kejahilannya. Aku merindukannya. Jeongmal bogoshipo seungi-ah. Mataku terpejam mengundang sekilas ingatan yang ada di sel-sel otakku kembali berputar bagai video rekaman.

**Flashback On**

Junhyung menyalakan shower setelah mengatur suhu air dan menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Ia harus merilekskan tubuhnya setelah menjalani operasi pertamanya sebagai seorang dokter bedah. Pasien pertamanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menderita kanker hati stadium awal. Meskipun operasi itu tak terlalu sulit tapi ini pengalaman pertamanya membedah manusia hidup. Dulu ia hanya membedah mayat-mayat legal yang dijadikan uji praktek di universitasnya. Jadi ia butuh merenggangkan sedikit ototnya yang kaku dalam tetesan air hangat yang menghujamnya. Ia memejamkan mata sampai tak sadar pintu kamar mandinya terbuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu mengendap-ngendap sambil membidikan mata lensanya pada objek yang asyik bergelung dalam air. Senyum khasnya terpatri pada wajah cantik itu.

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Tiga kali jepretan yang mengagetkan Junhyung karna flash yang tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke asal flash dan menemukan istrinya dengan senyum jahil dan kamera SLR canon ditangannya.

"Yak seungie! Apa yang kau lakukan eo?"

"kekeke apalagi. Tentu saja memotretmu"jawab Hyunseung disertai kekehan. Junhyung mendelik dengan jawaban istrinya. Memotretnya saat mandi dan tanpa busana? Aish keterlaluan. Kejar-kejaran untuk memperebutkan kamerapun terjadi, tak sadarkah kau junhyung ? kau masih naked! Junhyung berhasil menangkap hyunseung, ia memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Rontaan hyunseungpun tak berarti. Juhyung mengambil kamera ditangan hyunseung dan menghapus fotonya disertai gerutuan hyunseung.

"kau menyebalkan!"kesal Hyunseung. Junhyung terkekeh dengan tingkah istrinya. Bukan salahnya kan? Masih dengan memeluk hyunseung, Junhyung menaruh kamera tersebut diwastafel membuat baik Junhyung maupun Hyunseung menangkap bayangan mereka di cermin. Wajah Hyunseung merona menyadari keadaan suaminya –naked- dan posisi mereka. Junhyung tersenyum lembut dan mulai menciumi leher istrinya. Erangan dan desahan pun mendominasi bercampur dengan embun dari tetesan air hangat yang masih berjatuhan dari shower. Kamar mandi itupun menjadi saksi bisu cinta suami-istri tersebut.

**Flashback Off**

aku mengerang frustasi mengingat kejadian itu. Lihat hasilnya pada sesuatu dibawah sana. Ah sial, apalagi sekarang? Bermain solo? Ya, tak ada pilihan lain.

**Junhyung PoV end**

Di salah satu kawasan perumahan di Seoul, seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang terlihat memacu energinya diiringi sentakan musik dari ipodnya yang berirama dengan langkah cepat kaki-kaki jenjang itu. Wajahnya yang terkesan seperti orang timur tengah mengundang senyum-senyum dari para gadis yang di lewatinya, kapan lagi melihat pria Korea dengan wajah impor Arab? Meskipun namja itu menutupi sebagian kepalanya dengan hoodie tapi garis tegas ketampanannya tak tertutupi sedikitpun.

Ditengah aktivitas berlari paginya namja itu berhenti dan merogoh ponsel di sakunya yang bergetar. Melihat si penelpon sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya. Ia menggeser icon hijau itu untuk tersambung dengan si penelpon.

"yoboseyo hyung. Waeyo?"tanyanya.

".."

"ne hyung. Ah aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa sungguh"

".."

"tentu. Aku akan ada disana dalam waktu satu jam dari sekarang lagipula aku bosan dirumah"jawabnya bohong.

".."

"ne, sampai jumpa"ujarnya mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Senyuman masih terukir diwajahnya. Terlalu senang, eoh? Tentu saja! Siapa yang takkan senang mendapat telepon dari orang yang kau sukai bahkan orang itu ingin bertemu denganmu. Segera ia berlari menuju rumahnya yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya lari pagi.

**To Be Continue. . .**

* * *

**Ah akhirnya update juga! Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya. Entah masih adakah yang penasaran atau nggak dengan cerita ini? Semoga masih ada hehe**

**Sedikit garingkah untuk chapter ini? Hehe masih tahap alur pengenalan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita. Konfliknya akan terkuak sedikit demi sedikit. **

**Alurnya emang nggak langsung to the point dan masih banyak juga flash backnya. Point Of Viewnya juga dari beberapa karakter jadi jangan sampe kebingungan ya, kalo bingung pegangan atau minum obat *lho? Eh salah! Bingung tanya Ilan!**

**Buat yang mampir tanpa review makasih udah mampir.**

**Buat yang RnR jeongmal gomawoyo!**

Rikafrzk makasih udah mampir! C: ini sudah dilanjut ya! Ow moment 2jun masih lama sepertinya hehe masih belum banyak diawal-awal. Tapi di akhir tetep 2jun kok ;) keep wait ya!

Taaany ini udah aku bales reviewnya tapi disebut juga ya pennamenya hehe gomawo udah RnR! Ini lanjutannya :D

Juhyse ini sudah lanjut hehe gomawo buat RnRnya :D and makasih buat pujiannya 0.0 benarkah keren? Jadi malu saya tapi semoga ga kecewa sama chapter ini ya C: berhubung ini ff 2junseung jadi giseob Cuma nyempil-nyempil dikit kaya upil hehe baca ff giseobku aja yang "I wanna Hold you, brother!" itu full giseob fluffy hehe yang "Happy birthday Yang Yoseob" juga Giseob (lho? Malah promo) hehe

**OK kita jumpa lain waktu :D**

**Jangan lupa..**

**Read**

**aNd**

**Review!**

**Kerjasama penulis dan pembaca dibutuhkan!**

**Jakarta, 30 mei 2013. 1:57 a.m**


End file.
